Only for you
by kiwi333
Summary: Little one-shot of Alex and Izzie. Izzie's period is really bad and Alex helps, better than it sounds. Please read and review! I own nothing!


**Only for you**

Izzie's period had never been this bad before, usually all she had to worry about was if George or Meredith had bought tampons. But this time her stomach felt as if someone was stabbing her over and over again. It was her week off so she didn't have to worry about Bailey or the chief and the patients. Izzie was lying on the kitchen floor crying out in pain, she didn't even notice Alex come down the stairs.

"Iz, are your hurt? I heard you crying all the way from upstairs." Alex hated to see Izzie in pain, he hoped she wasn't seriously injured and this was just another girl problem.

"Alex, its fine. I'll be fine, just go away and leave me alone." Izzie yelled, another new thing with this period was the mood swings.

"No you're not fine, talk to me I might be able to help." Alex said now beside her on the ground.

"Can you promise you won't laugh and not to tell anyone?' Izzie couldn't believe she was about to tell Alex about her period! The again she's never felt anything like this before.

"I promise, no laughing or telling people just tell me already!" Alex was expecting some boy drama or a family issue, but nothing like this.

"It's my period and I just realized I'm out of tampons and Meredith doesn't have any freaking Midol in this house! I've never been in this much pain before, nothing helps!" Izzie burst into tears as Alex just stared at her with a look of disbelieve.

"Well...I,urr, okay...I'll go to the store and buy you what you need as long as you call and tell me what I need to get so I don't look like an idiot." Alex felt bad for Izzie, he went through this with his sister when but Amber never acted like Izzie was right now.

"Really? You'd do that for me? Alex I never thought you would." Izzie whipped her tears away but then but then the pain took over her again.

"I'm going right now I'll call you when I get there." Alex grabbed his keys and ran to the car, he knew Izzie was in a lot of pain. Of course traffic was so busy he almost lost it, when he finally got to the store he quickly phoned Izzie.

"Alex you finally called! Okay, I need Midol which will probably be around the pharmacy counter, the tampons are the heavy flow kind plus I need pads." Izzie felt her cheeks burn, yes this was natural and everywoman went through it but this was Alex she was talking to! Her voice turned to a whisper as she finished telling him what she really needed.

"Okay got it; I'll be home as soon Iz."Alex felt like everyone was staring at him as he filled the cart with different types of tampons and pads. When he got to the checkout Alex let out a sigh thankoing god that the cashier was a man too.

"Dude are these for your sister?" The guy was no older than 17 and was holding up the tampons to get a better view.

"No they're for my roommate, so if you don't mind can you just get on with it?" Alex released his hands in and out of fists. Izzie needed him he should be on him way home to help her instead he was stuck here.

"Whoa calm down, I was just asking chill." The items were put into a bag and Alex just through some cash on the counter making his way to the car and driving as fast as he could to the car.

"Iz I'm home! Izzie where are you?" Alex couldn't hear her crying so that was a good sighn.

"'I'm over here." Izzie yelled from the stairs which she was currently trying to crawl up.

"What the hell, Izzie why are you on the stairs?" Alex ran to her, she looked even wprse from he left for the store.

"I was trying to get to the bathroo could relax in the tub but it was harder to get upan I thought." Izzie felt like she had been ran over by a truck filled with cement, all she wanted to do was relazx.

"Okay well I got what you wanted, can you get up?" Alex walked over to her, she seemed so weak in this moment.

"I think so, but I might need your help." Izzie lifted her arms around Alex's neck as he pulled her up and helped her to the bathroom.

"Everything you need is in there, I'll wait out here yell if you need me." Alex sat outside the door listening to the water run then shut off.

"Alex are you still out there?" Izzie yelled, the bath really relaxed her, now all she had to do was get dressed.

"Yeah Iz, what do you need? Are you okay?" Alex sprang to his feet and pressed his ear to the door to hear her better.

'I'm fine it's just...I was wondering if I could borrow some sweats. Mine are all too tight." Izzie would never admit that she also wanted the comfort his scent gave her.

"I'll go get them; do you want a shirt to?" Alex couldn't wait to see Izzie in his sweats and hopefully his favourite tee shirt.

"If it's okay with you than sure." Izzie waited till she heard a knock at the door to open it, she was in her underwear with her hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Here you go; I'll be in my room if you need me." Alex said trying not to look at Izzie's gorgeous body.

"Thanks Alex, for everything." Izzie said to him taking the clothes from his hands. Maybe that's that moment she realized Alex was her rock, she knew he was always going to be there for her. No matter what the situation was Izzie knew Alex would be there for her.  
Izzie stepped out of the bathroom wearing Alex's grey sweat pants and old Ohio State wrestling shirt. She never felt more at home than when his clothes touched her skin, his sent filling her nose. Izzie walked past his room stopping to admire how handsome Alex looked when he slept. Slowly she walked over to his bed, pulled down the covers and climbed in. Alex opened his eyes at the sight of Izzie in his bed.

"Do you mind?" Izzie said now noticing that Alex was awake.

"Why would I?" Alex spoke moving over to give Izzie more room.


End file.
